


Lullaby for a Deadman

by Chanology



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hearing Voices, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Park Chanyeol centric, Sad Ending, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanology/pseuds/Chanology
Summary: After years, Chanyeol finally finds a way to rid of the voice in his head.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Lullaby for a Deadman

**Author's Note:**

> For Rin, she asked for it so here it is. Got the drabble inspo from Jekyll and Hyde (loosely) and EXO’s song Jekyll. Enjoy!

The voices in his head are the only sign Chanyeol needs to know he is going crazy. 

If it was the years he spent on the battlefield, helping others like him to protect the world from dark forces. His only companion during those days being the screams and cries of his comrades as they lost their lives fighting for a cause. 

Or maybe it was just the way it’s supposed to be. 

He may never know. 

_ Set the world on fire, let's watch it burn. _

Chanyeol’s pupils dilate, the fear settling. The calm before the storm. 

_ Use the fallen corpses as a catwalk on your journey to revenge.  _

Chanyeol doesn’t understand, he grasps his head in a death grip. He doesn’t feel the pain of his hair being pulled by his own fingers as he pleads, “no, please stop! I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

He doesn’t want revenge, he’s not a person driven by cruel intentions. His friends died in The Great Battle of Sordid, one by one. After the eighth and last death—which was his boyfriend of eight years, Jongin—he was broken. That’s when the voice inside his head appeared.

He wants justice, not revenge. 

_ Make them pay. Make them hurt the way you did, Chanyeol. _

“No, shut up!” He yells, screwing his eyes shut. 

_ Make them feel your pain.  _

He can feel the tears starting to form, falling down his bruised cheeks. 

_ Your friends are disappointed in you, you can’t even avenge them.  _

“No, stop.” He cries, but he should know by now that won’t be enough. Nothing is ever enough. Even when he bashed his head into his home’s walls, the voices never seized, showing no mercy. 

_ You let them down.  _

And now he’s running out of strength to keep going, he has nobody. He’s alone. 

_ Don’t be weak.  _

Chanyeol channels his energy to his palm, feeling the warmth crescendo. And without a second thought he brings the fire to his head, marring his skin along with his life away. 

_ You let Jongin down, he died because of you.  _

“Get out of my head!” He screams through the flames, annihilating himself so he can finally be in peace. 

No more voices.

_ Silly boy, it was you in your head the whole time.  _


End file.
